The disease
by ACU
Summary: There is a disease going around and Cameron caught it. Will she die in this story where House finnaly realises his feelings?
1. The Raise

Allison Cameron was looking in the newspaper and a heading caught her eyes.

'Disease Gone Wild!' It read. '35 year old Charlie Hawkstone… ' Cameron paused.

"Charlie Hawkstone? He is the patient we're treating at the hospital," Cameron said aloud.

She read on. 'He was called to the hospital on December the 17th because he and his two sisters we're in a fire at JJs restaurant. His doctor, Dr. House said that not only had a few burns affected his health but somehow, he also caught legionnaires disease. Dr. House said that it was a contagious fever. In only 3 days 10 more people got the disease and were rushed to doctor House.'

"Wait till I show Chase and Foreman about this," she said to herself.

House was at his apartment playing the piano and he heard a knock on the door. Then he stopped and opened it.

"House guess what…" Cameron paused. "Were you just singing while playing the piano?" Cameron asked curiously. "Radio" House replied. "Well anyway, in the paper it mentioned Charlie Hawkstone, the patient at the hospital. 10 more people got the disease and there are going to be more!" Cameron explained.

"That just means more patents, more money," said House.

The next day at the hospital Cameron explained what happened in the newspaper to Chase and Foreman. "He's famous," said Dr. Chase as he got a handful of tic tac containers from his drawer. "Want one?" Chase asked Cameron as Foreman took one from his hands.

"I'll pass" Cameron replied. Suddenly they saw Dr. Cuddy (Houses Boss) and House talking to each other through the glass in the hospital.

"We need to find a treatment for this legionnaires disease, and fast! More and more people are coming and our hospital is getting full!" Cuddy said to House.

"We're Doctors not scientists." House argued with her.

"Work on a cure and have one by next month and I'll give you a raise of $100," Cuddy said to him. Then she went to her office. House came into the room where Cameron, Chase and Foreman were.

He said to them, "I've got a job for you." They looked at each other. "The first person to find the cure for Legionnaires disease gets 25 bucks."

Cameron was looking for a cure in her Medical care book and she stopped reading when she heard typing on the computer.

"Chase could you be more quiet while researching." She asked him. "Sorry very poor person here," he said while still typing. "Well, I've got more patients to cure anyway," Cameron said as she put her book down.

She walked past Charlie Hawkstone but he was asleep. Cameron thought she would visit the 10 other patents with the disease. While she was walking, she passed a women limping with a cane and reminded her of House.

After work Cameron was feeling a bit ill and missed out on work the next day. Foreman and Chase were wondering where she was. Then they saw House.

"Hey house where's Cameron?" asked Foreman. "You didn't make her quit again did you?" asked Chase curiously.

Dr. James Wilson, Houses best friend, accidentally heard the conversation and said "What did you do?"

"Nothing, and don't you guys have work to do?" Grumpy House told them. They scattered off and did their work but in half an hour House got a phone call. "Hello, its Cameron and I think I might have Legionaries disease. I'm on my way to the hospital right now and by the way, can I have a copy of your singing?" Cameron asked.

"It was the radio!" Said House and he hang up.

"Chase, get a room ready, Cameron's coming with Legionaries disease." House explained.


	2. The Disease

When Cameron got to the hospital, Chase showed her to her room and told House she was there. House got to her room and asked her questions about how she was feeling.

"Do you get a sore throat every now and then?" House asked her. "Since yesterday afternoon, ye…"but before she could finish she fainted right into Houses arms. "Oh no!" He yelled looking very upset. House quickly got his stethoscope out and used it on Cameron. Suddenly Chase and Foreman ran in to find Cameron unconscious.

"What happened to her?" Chase asked House. "She collapsed and obviously fainted!" House explained. "Good her blood pressure is normal." House said more calmed down.

It was the end of the day and their work was done. "Don't you think we should stay and keep Cameron company?" asked Foreman. "You can but count me out, I have to play the…" House didn't want them to know about him and the piano. So Foreman and Chase stayed.

"Where am I? What time is it" Cameron said as she just woke up. She sat up in bed and saw Wilson walk by. She got up and put on the white jacket she had in her handbag. Then she got up and went to the room House tells them their duties. House was in there with foreman and Chase explaining about the new medicine the hospital bought.

"Cameron will test it first," House explained to them. Cameron walked in and Chase said, "Good morning."

"It's the 20th of December right?" Cameron asked, "yes" "We need decorations for Christmas!"

"No candycanes or you will be eating my leg away!" House joked.

"See it's the Christmas spirit working its magic to make House jollier!" Foreman said. Suddenly, Cuddy came in and told Cameron that she should still be in bed.

House had another new patent. Her name was Wendy Robbinday. "So, what happened here?" asked House.

"Well I." Wendy said but house quickly said, "Excuse me, I need to go see my other really sick patent." And he walked off.

"Ok, Chase and Foreman, you two both discovered the cure for the disease so you both get 25 bucks each. Or make that 15." House said to Chase and Foreman. "What gives?" asked Foreman. "The rest will go to Cameron who will use it on Christmas."

Cameron got out of her bed again to get a glass of water and she happened to pass House. He was about to go on the lift but someone who didn't see him coming closed he lift door and got his cane stuck in it. House fell back on Cameron and quickly got up again to lean on the wall. The man on the lift quickly got down again to give the cane back when Cuddy just walked pass.

"What are you doing without your cane?" She asked. "It got jammed on the lift," Cameron explained. The man on the lift finally got down and House got his cane back. Cameron had a shock and put her hand on her heart. Then she collapsed.

Later on that day, Cuddy came by and discussed to House about the Legionaries disease. "Charlie needs surgery, but Cameron can't do it so we need a replacement." Cuddy explained to house. "I was wondering if maybe you can if you have nothing better to do." House sighed. "I'm not a surgeon." House said as he started walking away. "Well, will you change your mind if I cut your pay?" Cuddy threatened. "Fine then, don't blame me, blame you if he dies." replied House.


	3. The Chinese Patient

Meanwhile, Foreman was dealing with a patent named Philip Farehigh. He didn't know what disease he had mainly because he could only speak chinese.

"Ok, I'll just be a minute," said Foreman as he rushed out the door. He bumped into Cuddy. "Philip Farehigh is Chinese! I can't understand him!" Foreman complained.

"Calm down," said Cuddy. "Dr. Joehan is teaching two Chinese students so maybe they can tell you what he is saying." Then Cuddy walked on.

"Just 16 hours until the surgery." House sighed. "_Maybe I could just skip a day of work,"_ thought House.

Wilson saw walked by and saw that House seemed troubled about something. "You seem worried about something House. What's wrong?"

House paused for a minute. "It's just that... well I haven't done a surgery for months and well; Cuddy got me to do surgery in Cameron's place," House explained. "Cameron will be out soon. Practice until then." Wilson said.

Even though the legionaries' disease was spreading everywhere, the hospital was running low on money so Cuddy had to do something about it.

"Were running low on money," Cuddy explained to Vogler.

"Either the raise is off or the fire is on," sang Vogler.

"We need the doctors so we have to get rid of Houses raise," Cuddy decided. "It's the only way."

House, Chase and Foreman were in Houses office. "We need to do an MRI on Cameron or Charlie. So which one?" asked House.

"Well, Cameron might not have the disease," Said Chase.

"So do both," continued Foreman. House was still worried about the surgery that was only 10 hours away.

Cameron started to think that it was time for her to go back to work, but she was worried she might collapse again. _"Maybe I should wait one more day," _she thought. Cameron was worried about the surgery she was meant to do and she didn't want them to replace her. But Cameron knew she was a good doctor and nobody could replace her.

Foreman went to Dr. Joehan's office to see the Chinese students. "I have heard that you have a Chinese patient Foreman," said Joehan. "Cuddy said that you would be interested in my students to help you, is that so?"

"Yes, Dr. Joehan, that would be wonderful," Foreman replied. But the surgery was in 4 hours now and House was counting on Foreman and Chase to be there, so he would have to come back later.

* * *

_There is only 4 hours until the surgery. Will House be able to cope? _


	4. The Raise is Off

_While house was looking at some scans in his office, Cuddy came to break the news about the pay cut._

"Our hospital is running low on money," explained Cuddy. "We didn't want to fire anyone so we decided to cut the raise."

"And how many raises are you cutting?" House asked her since she didn't know about the raise he was giving to Chase and Foreman.

"One, Yours." Cuddy Said.

"That's where you're wrong. Chase and Foreman were getting a raise with my raise." House said looking very smart.

"Well you will break the news to them because I'm only cutting off your raise so if you wanted to give them a raise you still can," Cuddy said back.

Then she went back to her office with House just sitting there puzzled of what she had just said.

_Meanwhile Cameron was still worried about the surgery she was meant to do. House was too. He had no idea if he could do it. Cameron was feeling a bit better but again she didn't want to take the chances of falling. She looked at her watch and said:_

"3 hours more and House will be doing the surgery," _she sighed. Cameron wanted to do the surgery herself. _

Chase and Foreman were looking at some scans of Charlie and Chase spotted some thing in his throat.

"Hold on, what's that," He said pointing to a mysterious black dot in Charlie's throat.

"We've got to get this scan to house!" Foreman said.

But apparently, House already knew and he came rushing down the hall to them and he bumped into Foreman since he was doing the same.

"Watch it," House said. "There is some sort of black blob in his throat."

"We know, that's why you bumped into Foreman, he came to tell you," Chase explained.

"Maybe we should scan Cameron to see if she has it," Foreman suggested.

"No, Charlie is in a much worse position than her. It's probably not even the legionaries' disease," House replied.

"I guess so. But we should still scan her just in case." Foreman said.

_The surgery is in 2 hours now. What will happen? _


	5. An Hour

_Soon there will be less than an hour! Can he do it!_

After a while, Cameron thought she was well and ready to go, but was she right?

"I suppose I'm a bit better," Cameron said as she got out of her bed. "I guess House won't be doing the surgery after all!" Cameron cheered.

She went to tell Foreman and Chase the news.

"That's great!" said Foreman. "House probably wouldn't want to do it anyway.

Chase went on in the hallway to tell House. He was relieved.

"Well let's hope she can last until then," said House.

When House told Wilson about the surgery, Wilson was surprised that Cameron was up again but also worried about what would happen if she collapsed again.

"We need some Christmas decorations," said Cameron. It was the 20th of December and Christmas was 5 days away. Cameron was hoping that House would get something for her but she didn't think he was nice enough. She was sitting in the lab looking through the microscope. _I don't want to embarrass myself by getting him something and he doesn't get me anything, _Cameron thought.

Foreman came in the room to explain about the scans of Charlie's throat.

"It shows something stuck in Charlie's throat in the scans," explained foreman. "I thought we should scan your throat to see if you have one too."

"Did house agree to this?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, I was just talking to him and he thought it was a good idea," answered Foreman.

After their talk about the black blob, Foreman walked out of the room. He left Cameron thinking. _When should they do the scan? The surgery's in an hour._

In another room, Chase and Foreman were trying to figure out what the black blob was. Cameron decided to join them.

While they were looking for an answer Cameron asked, "So when will you two scan me?"

"Right after the surgery," replied Chase. "I kind of wish House was doing the surgery. He never does surgery and this way we would be the ones to tell him what to do."


	6. Wilson to the rescue

_The surgery is right now! Can Cameron make it through?_

Chase and Foreman were already in the surgery room and Cameron was rushing behind them.

"Wait!" Cameron yelled. "I can't do it. I don't feel so good!"

"But House is up 9 floors and when I last looked everything was crowded!" Foreman said.

But Cameron was always caring for the patents so she went through with the surgery. "I'll try my best!" Cameron said, but chase and foreman were worried.

"You can't. Imagine what would happen!" Chase busted out.

This was a bad situation, with house up 9 floors in crowded walls, Cameron ill and a patient in need. What will they do! But unfortunately, they were too late. Cameron fainted again! Just as they picked her up to take her somewhere, Wilson came in.

"Thank God, Dr. Wilson. We need you to get a doctor or do a surgery, and NOW!" explained Foreman.

"I'll take Cameron to room 135 and then help with the surgery," said Wilson

_The surgery took about three hours, but Charlie exclaimed he was much better. Wilson to the rescue._

House was just down the hall after the surgery. He left them all thinking if he deliberately went up nine floors or had work to do. When he got into the room foreman explained everything.

Meanwhile Cameron was waiting in her bed. She woke up halfway through the surgery.

"I feel so much better. My blood pressure is normal and I'm awake!" Cameron said to herself. So she went up and let the receptionists now she was gone. It was late at night when she got home.

"Oh No!" she screamed in her apartment. Suddenly she fainted! What will happen!

Will House come to the rescue or will Wilson help again?


	7. Feelings

"House..." Cameron said with her last puff.

It was half an hour until anyone found her. She could have died, but House came by. It was a miracle, but a late one at that. House came to ask her to come back to the hospital but he was too late.

"Cameron!" House yelled. "What... what happened!"

"H-help Me, I haven't got much time left," Breathed Cameron gasping her last breath.

Every thing depended on House! So, as any smart person would do, he picked her up and placed her in his car. The look in his eyes was rare, thinking that she passed on. When they finally reached the hospital House didn't let her out of his sight.

_Why... Why did this have to happen? She was so kind to the patients, and to us, _thought House.

"What happened!" asked Chase as he ran into the room.

"Well it must be bad if you're right next to her," continued Foreman.

House just sat there, not saying a word. Forman realised that this was a dramatic moment so he tugged Chase to get out of the room. As soon as they left, House held Cameron's hand. After five minutes he left, feeling terrible.

Meanwhile Foreman started heading to Dr. Joehan's office. He passed the girl named Kiana, who was one of the students.

"Dr. Foreman!" she said, looking very surprised.

"Yes?" Foreman replied. "I was on my way to see Dr. Joehan right now."

"Oh, well sorry but Dr. Joehan's Boss, um... Cuddy, gave full responsibility of Phillip to us," Kiana Confessed.

Foreman had a disappointing look on his face. Philip Farehigh was House's patent too and he wouldn't want to loose a patent.

"Oh, ok then. Thanks," foreman replied.

As soon as Kiana walked into the room, Foreman went back to tell House, but when he got to their meeting room Chase and only Chase was in there.

"Where's House?" He asked, while Chase was walking back and forth in the room.

"You tell me," replied Chase. His eyes started to look curious. "You don't think he's still with Cameron. Do you?"

Foreman did a sigh. _This must be terrible!_ He thought.

Foreman started walking out the door, followed by Chase. They took the lift to floor 3, to find out if House dose have feelings for Cameron. When they got there, he was gone.

"Oh," sighed Foreman.

Chase started walking back but Foreman stayed for a moment. He looked at her in a sad look then walked away.


	8. The end

Foreman and Chase were disappointed, but yet surprised that House wasn't by Cameron's side as she was for him. They were waiting in their usual room for House.

"12:58" Foreman sighed. The fact that House was late for the first time really made him wonder. Suddenly, House barged into the door. He had a sad look on his face.

"She's badly injured. Every time she fell it hurt more than anything, that's why she is like this," House stated.

Foreman smiled and looked at Chase, then he looked at Cameron.

"She doesn't look too bad," he said.

* * *

About one week later, it was Christmas Eve and Cameron finally came around at 2:57. Foreman and Chase were on a Christmas break. House, was staying for a little extra money. As Cameron opened her eyes, she saw a calendar. 

"December the 24th?" she asked curiously. "It cant be Christmas Eve already!"

"Yes it can, said a voice from behind Cameron."

She slowly turned and looked around.

"House? What are you doing here?" she asked "And how long have I been in here?"

"Well, I haven't got much to do today at home, so I decided too hang around here and get a little extra money," House replied.

"But, Its Christmas Eve. Don't you have something to do at home?" Cameron asked again, shocked.

"Not really. Well, I suppose you're well enough to go home now so, I'll tell Cuddy you're fine now." As House was walking out the door he said, "And Cameron."

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

When he was gone, Cameron spotted a little gift on the table. She opened it and found that it was a locket the shape of a diamond.

"There's no way that he would have bought this. Would he?" she asked herself. She flipped over the small card.

It read,

To Cameron,

I hope you have a wonderful New Year.

From...

"House isn't nice enough to get me a locket and a blank card. But, I hope he is."

The End.

To be continued in another story by ACU. It will the sequel to The Disease.


End file.
